The present invention relates to a miniaturized micro strip antenna structure design and more particularly to an array planar antenna structure.
Rapid innovation and development upon wireless communication technology have made mobile communication products as one of the mainstream products nowadays. These mobile communication products include mobile phones, PDA, notebook computers, etc. They can couple with proper communication modules for linking to the Internet, transmitting and receiving E-mail, and obtaining the instant information (such as news, stocks quotations, and so on) for sharing resources and transmitting data.
In the communication module, the most important and the key component is antenna. The primary function of the antenna is transmitting signals by radio waves, and the quality of transmitting is related with the structure design of antenna. Generally, if the size of antenna is bigger, the antenna can produce a better radiation field and provide a higher profit, but the bigger volume is opposite to the bigger space, used. This does not correspond to the design idea of a slim size and a light weight of most products. Thus designers work hard on product design, and wish to design an antenna structure with a slim size and a good quality.
Referring now to FIG. 1 for a micro strip dipole antenna structure, the dipole antenna 10 includes two micro strip conductors 12, forming on the surface of the dielectric substrate 14 made of nonmetal material. Each of the length of the two micro strip conductors 12 is quarter wavelength (xc2xc xcex), and the interior end of one of the micro strip conductors 12a is a signal end 16. The interior end of another micro strip conductor 12b is a ground end 18. The signal end 16 and the ground end 18 are connected respectively with the source of electricity 20. The current circuit flows from the signal end 16 to the outer side, and flows back from another outer side to the ground end 18, which forms a half wavelength radiation field between the two outer sides. Nevertheless, because the conventional technique cannot provide an omni-directional radiation field and produces low profit, thus the conventional micro strip planar antenna structure cannot provide a better quality of transmitting signals.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an array planar antenna structure for providing an omni-directional radiation field, so that a better quality of transmitting the signals can be provided.
The array planar antenna structure of this invention comprises a substrate, a feeding micro strip conducting wire, and a ground micro strip conducting wire. A plurality of planar antennas, which respectively have a signal end and a ground end, are mounted on the upper surface of the substrate. The feeding micro strip conducting wire, which is mounted on the upper surface of the substrate, has a plurality of feeding conducting wires connected respectively with each signal end of the planar antennas. The ground micro strip conducting wire, which is parallel to the feeding micro strip conducting wire, has a plurality of ground conducting wires respectively connected with each ground end of the planar antennas. The array planar antenna structure of this invention is characterized in that, when the feeding conducting wires between the ground conducting wires of the two neighboring planar antennas, the ground micro strip conducting wire between the two neighboring ground conducting wires is mounted on the bottom surface of the substrate. The ground micro strip conducting wire is connected with the ground conducting wires through respective conducting apertures. The planar antennas are arranged by strung in row along the substrate, and the two neighboring planar antennas are adjusted by an appropriate distance according to the type of the required radiation field, and every length of the two micro strip conductors of the planar antenna is the multiple of quarter wavelength (xc2xc xcex), and a half wavelength radiation field can be produced after the current passing by.
As the convention is formed by stringing up a plurality of planar antennas, the convention can not only increase the radiation field of the planar but also promote the profit. Besides, this invention can put two array planar antennas symmetrically and abreast. Thus, the invention can not only produce an omni-directional radiation field, but also promote profit by increasing the number of the planar antennas in a unit area.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.